Perseus Jackson and the Elementals
by Llew444
Summary: What would happen if Percy got betrayed by the campers? What would happen if Nico, Annabeth, Thalia and Grover were the only ones who came with him? What on Earth does Chaos have to do with it? Follow the epic adventure of..PERSEUS JACKSON AND THE ELEMENTALS! First Fic. no flames please. Chaos story. I suck at summaries Percabeth and Thalico. Rated T at the moment. AU. NOT THE NORM
1. WE LEAVE CAMP HALF-BLOOOD

**A/N OK GUYS HERE IT IS! THE ONE YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! MY FIRST STORY!**

_**AUDIENCE: **_** GET ON WITH IT!**

_**ME: **_**COME ON GUYS! LET ME FINISH!**

_**AUDIENCE: NO!**_

_**ME:**_** FINE...**

**LET US DO THIS THING.**

**BUUUUUT AS MUCH AS I WISH I DO...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT (HOWEVER MUCH I WISH I DO) OWN PERCY JACKSON OR HEROES OF OLYMPUS. FRANCHISE BELONGS TO MR RICK RIODAN.**

**RIGH **_**NOW **_**LETS DO THIS**

**CH.1**

**Percy's POV**

I was at the beach in Camp half-blood and I was thinking about Matthew that idiot son of Zeus. First he comes to camp claiming that he's better than me and that I'm a wimp.

_-Flashback-_

_I was walking on the beach when I heard a cry for help. I rushed to help at the source of the cry. It was a boy and a saytr they were being followed by five hellhounds and the Minotaur. The boy looked back at them and fainted in fear, leaving the saytr to deal with them. I ran to help and uncapped riptide and started to slash at the first hellhound. It jumped at me with its mouth wide open. I rolled and stabbed the belly and it turned into golden dust I ran to the second hellhound which was on top of Matthew. Knowing that it was a risk, I threw riptide like a boomerang and the hellhound turned to golden dust like the other. I turned my head to see the saytr facing a hellhound and the other sneaking up behind him. I ran towards them as I felt riptide appear in my pocket. I uncapped it ad charged. I ran behind the sneaky hellhound and jumped on it's back. It jumped up but I stabbed it and jumped down as the fine dust sprinkled to the floor. The saytr started to run to camp as I ran at the final hellhound. In the corner of my eye I could see the Minotaur walking towards us. I slashed at the hellhound who disintegrated into golden dust. I turned towards big ugly and shouted at him _

" _Hey! Beefhead! Come get me! The Minotaur turned put his head down and charged at me. I stuck out my sword and he ran straight into it. _

"_see you in Tartarus" I said as it turned to dust. At that moment Matthew pushed me out the way and stood by the Minotaur's dust because the campers had started to flock towards us. Matthew shouted at the campers _

"_I killed all the monsters!" He put his foot on the golden dust " He," pointing at me "He did nothing!" The campers muttered amongst themselves and I could hear the odd conversation or two._

"_Percy did nothing?" One muttered _

"_Who does this kid think he is?" Another said. At that moment a lightning bolt appeared above Matthew's head, showing he was a son of Zeus. Thunder rumbled in the sky as this happened. Chiron bowed and said _

" _All hail-" he looked at Matthew for his name_

"_Matthew Smith" Matthew stated._

"_All hail Matthew Smith, son of Zeus" Chiron said as we all bowed._

_-End of flashback-_

Since then it has been his mission to make everyone I was worthless. All because The campers didn't believe him when he first came to camp. First he made snide jokes to me, trying to make me cry. I just ignored him. I still don't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Getting no reaction from me, he stepped up a notch. He started to play pranks and set me up and blame it on me. This gained no reactions from the campers as they didn't mind practical jokes. However the time campers started to hate me was when Matthew started to break their personal stuff and blame it on me, planting the evidence, framing me.

First I lost Katie when it looked like I burned her plants. Then I lost Travis and Connor for breaking their things. Then I lost the Clarrise when I broke her spear and wrote "I hate Ares" on her bed. And it carried on like that. Me slowly losing all my friends. The only ones I stayed friends with were Nico, Thalia, Annabeth and Grover. They all stayed friends with me because "We know you wouldn't do something like that"

So. I was sitting on the beach thinking about Matthew, son of Zeus when Annabeth came up to me.

"Hey Seaweed Brain" she said to me.

"Hey Wise Girl" I replied. I looked at her. She had her orange camp half-blood t-shirt on and her blond hair in a pony tail. Her grey eyes looked at me with pity.

_Wait...Pity?_

Why was she pitying me? I soon found that out when she spoke.

" Chiron wanted to see me, you, Nico, Thalia and Grover at the big house" she told me.

This couldn't be a coincidence I thought. But, without further ado, I got up and started walking towards the big house with Annabeth.

When we got there we saw Nico with an arm around Thalia and Grover standing there looking at the ground. I know what you're thinking and it is because Thalia quit the hunters a few weeks ago so she could be with Nico, who had finally realised his feelings for her and visa versa. Chiron looked at us gravely.

"Heroes, I am sorry about this but the campers have signed a petition to kick you four out of camp. He did have pity in his voice so I knew he wasn't lying.

"Chiron, thank you for all you have done to help us. We are extremely grateful" Annabeth said to the centaur. We all nodded our heads in agreement.

We walked out of the big house and saw the campers surrounding us.

"OUT! OUT! OUT!" they chanted. Suddenly there was a flash and Dad, Zeus, Athena and Dionysus appeared. I thought they were here to save us but they just shouted

"THESE ARE NOT ARE CHILDEREN (with the exception on Dionysus who said "SAYTR"). "OUR CHILDERN (with Dionysus saying "SAYTR") OUR CHILDEREN DON'T GET KICKED OUT OF CAMP! WE DISOWN THEM"

At this all of eyes filled with tears, other than Nico because Hades wasn't here.

"Fine," I shouted. "we shall leave the camp. But when there is another war don't count on us to help!" All the gods looked a bit fearful at this. But Matthew spoke up

" You don't need them! You have me!" I gritted my teeth. Matthew couldn't defeat Mrs O'Leary, much less titans.

We turned around and walked to the border of Camp half-blood

" Well guys...this is it." With that we stepped over the boundary line.

**A/N: ALL RIGHT GUYS! THE FIRST CHAPTER! MAY I REMIND YOU THAT BECAUSE THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC I WOULD KINDLY APPRECIATE NO FLAMES PLEASE! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISSISM IS APPRECIATED. R&amp;R PEOPLE! LLEW IS OUT! **


	2. WE GET A VISITOR

**HI GUYS! IM BACK! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! THEY MAKE ME HAPPY!**

**NOW...**

**DISCLAIMER: I. DO. NOT. OWN. PERY. JACKSON. AND. . . RICK RIODAN DOES**

**ON WITH THE STORY...**

**Unknown pov**

As I watched the four heroes cross the line I thought that they would suit _him _well. To be honest _he _was probably already debating on whether to choose to put them in his army or not. I smiled at the thought of them joining. It was getting lonely high up in the ranks. Then again, they might not want anything to do with me because I am the assassin of the army. I was brilliant at this because my blessing gave me a handy powers for an assassin, not to mention my parentage. I pressed a button on my watch and I got teleported to my room in the barracks. Compared to the other rooms it was pretty nice, with a black double bed and golden walls. It also had a full length mirror and a row of buttons to teleport to various places, such as the training room; just outside camp half-blood; the throne room; and places like that. I looked at my self in the mirror. I had black eyes with golden pupils and my hair was black and scruffy, just going over my ears. I had a golden jacket on that automatically changed to match the surroundings, unless I wanted it to. I was about the same hight as Thalia Grace. I turned around and pressed the button to go to the training room.

**Thalia's pov**

We walked down the road, heading for Percy's house. We rounded the corner and ran up the road. We stopped out side Percy's house. It took me a minute or two to actually take in the detail. The house was in ruins, everything black and ash was everywhere. The roof had fallen down and bits of the walls had crumbled. Percy and Annabeth looked at the house in horror, tears in their eyes. I didn't blame them, Percy lived here and Annabeth had probably been here lots of times as well. Nico and I just looked at each other, eyes wide. At last, Percy spoke

"I'm going in and I'm going to try to find my parents" he stepped forwards but Nico put a hand on his shoulder and told Percy, his own voice breaking

"Percy...Your parents are dead. I don't feel their life force and I can feel their dead bodies"

Percy fell no his knees and shouted to the skies

"Curse you Matthew!" It was then that I realised that my idiotic half-brother had done this damage, similar to my own.

"Come on Percy" ,Annabeth said, "lets get away from here" Percy just nodded and got up. We turned away from the sight of the disaster and walked away.

**Poseidon's pov (weren't expecting that huh?)**

As I flashed back to my palace I thought about Percy. I was disgusted that he would get kicked out of camp. But as I thought more about it, the more I realised I had no reason for disowning Percy. All he had done was get kicked out of camp. For all I know, it could've been something stupid. I dreaded to think there would be a third war, but its inevitable. We needed Percy and his friends for that battle! They were the most powerful demigods in camp and grover was the chosen one of Pan! The more I thought about it, the more I knew we needed them. With this thought in my mind, I flashed to camp half-blood.

To my surprise I saw Athena there as well.

" Hello owl-head, why are you here" I questioned even though I was pretty sure I knew the answer already.

"I thought it over and realised I did not even know why my daughter was kicked out of camp with your son. They could be innocent. What about you?" She replied, confirming my thoughts on why she was here.

"Same as you" We knocked on the door of the big house and Chiron opened it.

"Yes?" he said wearily. Obviously, he hadn't seen us yet

"Chiron. We wish to speak to you in private" Athena told the old centaur.

"Oh! Sorry Lord Poseidon and Lady Athena. Of course you can" with that he ushered us inside.

**Annabeth's pov**

We backed into the ally as Percy summoned riptide. The gorgons, Stheno and Euryale were chasing us

"We shall kill you this time Perseus Jackson! And this time you do not bare the curse of Achilles!" Euryale shouted

"Can't we just give them a puppy-in-a-blanket?" Stheno asked. I laughed inwardly as this was completely not like a monster. Then again, neither was Mrs O'Leary.

"No you fool! We must avenge the Earth goddess!" Euryale practically screamed, baring her fangs.

It was three in the morning and I was surprised that the mortals hadn't heard a thing, considering we were in between two houses.

"I might not have the Curse of Achilles!" Percy shouted "But I do have my friends!" A second after he said that, lightning struck down and killed Stheno

"Nooo! My sister!" Euryale screamed "You shall pay for that daughter of Zeus!" I got the feeling she meant Thalia, not some random daughter of Zeus from nowhere. As she rounded on Thalia, Percy took the chance, jumped over her and stabbed her in the back. As she disintegrated into dust, Percy and Thalia hi-fived and Grover came out from behind me.

"Come on, we have to keep moving." To my surprise, it was Nico who said that.

"Yeah you're right Nik" Thalia told him. He would never let any of us call him Nik, not even Percy. We started to head out of the alley when suddenly we heard a sound behind us

**Unknown pov (same guy)**

**-five minutes earlier, as the battle carried on-**

"Sir!" I ran into the throne room where Chaos was sitting. "Sir!" I said again

"Yes Llewelyn?" Chaos replied. He sat on his throne in the centre of the thrones. His body was black and had live pictures of planets, galaxies and black holes on it. He was looking into a screen on the floor. I looked down and saw he was watching the four teens. In their respective thrones were, Nyx, Hydros, Gaia and Ouranos.

"Sir, you're going to get them aren't you?" I asked and Chaos nodded. I looked into the screen and saw Percy Jackson defeat the gorgon Euryale. I then heard my patron's voice in my head

"_Llewelyn, it won't be good for you to be around when they come. You might want to go and talk to your friend Will, as he's going to be showing them round."_

"_Ok Chronos I'll inform Will about them." _I replied. I looked up and saw my mother watching me. You see, I was a son of Erberus and Nyx and I was the assassin of the army. The army of Chaos that is. Because I was the assassin, Chaos thought it would be helpful if I got blessed. So, I got blessed by Chronos, who gave me the ability to slow down, speed up; and stop time. Since I wasn't that powerful, it wasn't everywhere but I could do it in a 2 mile radius. It was pretty useful at times when my targets tried to kill me, I could just slow them down. The other useful thing was that, being a son of Erberus and Nyx, I could control shadows and shadow travel. I shadow traveled to my friend Will, head of the archers.

**Percy's pov**

I spun round, riptide in my hands, and to my surprise I saw a man standing there. His body was black and had moving pictures of planets, galaxies and black holes on it.

"Hello.", the man said, "I am Chaos" My friends bowed but I did nothing.

"Percy! This is the creator of the universe your talking to! Show some respect" Annabeth hissed at me.

"But how can we be sure he is telling the truth?" I hissed at her. Then I said to Chaos. Please can you prove that you are Chaos and not a monster. Chaos motioned for my friends to rise and smiled at them before speaking.

"Well Perseus, you want some truth?" he said to me.

"Yes I would" I replied. He snapped his fingers and a vortex appeared behind him and one of his hands turned to fire, whilst the other to water.

"Do you believe me now?" Chaos asked me. I nodded my head and replied

"Yes I do Lord Chaos, I am sorry for doubting you" Chaos smiled.

"It is ok to be cautious to people Perseus. Especially ones you do not know."

"Please Lord, it's just Percy" I told the almighty creator of the universe.

"Ok then Percy. I shall state the reason for my coming." I listened, exitedly. " I have come to offer you all a place in my army, as generals, other than Percy, who would become commander. You will all be immortals, but able to die in battle. Much like the hunters of Artemis" He nodded at Thalia as he said this and she nodded back.

Annabeth spoke up "My lord, we accept your offer. We shall join your army" Chaos' smile widened.

"Brilliant!" He said. "lets get started. Come through the vortex with me to begin."

We walked through the vortex

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN! AND NO, LLEWELYN'S FRIEND IS NOT WILL SOLACE BUT MY FRIEND'S OC. YOU'LL GET INFO ON HIM NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE, WRITE THAT REVEIW AND CLICK THAT BUTTON! IT MAKES ME UBER HAPPY!**

**REVEIWS!**

**ALUGO09**

**THANKS VERY MUCH!**

**CNRBRR**

**IKR! ONES WHERE SHE DOES ARE QUITE UNREALISTIC**

**ID65**

**LOL THANKS!**

**LLEW IS OUT!**


	3. WE MEET THE ASSASSIN AND OTHERS

**HEY GUYS! IM BACK! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! THEY MEAN A LOT TO ME! **

_**HADES: COME ON! IM IN THIS CHAPTER!**_

_**ME: ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT**_

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM OWN PERCY JACKSON OR HEROES OF OLYMPUS**

**Poseidon's pov**

We had just finished talking with Chiron and our final decision was to find the demigods, (and saytr) and bring them back. As soon as we had agreed this Hades flashed in

"Poseidon, Athena!" He shouted, his voice worrying

"What Hades?" Athena asked him.

"The demigods and grover..." ,He said, " I just felt their life force disappear!"

"WHAT!" I shouted. "HOW DID THEY DIE?"

"I don't know" Hades replied "I can't find their spirits anywhere!"

"This is strange..." Athena said in a calculating voice "the only reason I can think of is almost impossible"

"What is it Athena?" I asked, keeping my voice calm.

"Well..." ,she said, " The only explanation I can think of is that someone made their life force seem like they died"

"But who could that?" Hades asked.

"I don't know" As the goddess of wisdom I could tell she hated not knowing. With that, we turned to Chiron.

"We must go Chiron and mourn our children" I told the centaur. He just nodded. After we said goodbye we flashed to our respective temples.

**Nico's pov**

We stepped out of the vortex and I looked around. We were in a throne room and four beings were in their thrones. On the left was a woman completely black, next to her was a man in blue and a bit of a beard. On the right was a guy who was Ocean blue, much like Percy's eyes and next to him was a woman who I recognised as Gaia.

_Wait...GAIA?_

"GAIA" Percy shouted and immediately looked at Chaos. " I thought you weren't going to kill us" he told him, uncapping Riptide.

"Wait!" Gaia said, her voice urgent.

"What?" Percy said, darkly.

"When I fought against you, my giant sons corrupted me" Gaia said.

Percy lowered and capped Riptide.

"I'll take your word...for now..." He said, the threat prominent.

" Well" Chaos said " I wanted you to become my generals and this means you need to get blessed. Annabeth Chase" He said. She stepped forward. " I am going to let Hydros bless you so you'll have the power over the element water"

"But Lord" ,she said, " Wouldn't Percy be more suited to that blessing?"

"He would...If he was a general. But since he is the commander, he will be blessed by myself" Percy's eyes widened at that fact.

"Ok lord" Annabeth said. Hydros shrank down to human form and put two fingers on Annabeth's forehead. He then muttered something in ancient Greek. When Annabeth turned around to look at us the first thing I noticed were her eyes. Instead of their normal grey, they were black with ocean blue pupils.

"Annabeth...your eyes...they changed" I said

"Ah yes. The eyes" Chaos said. He summoned a mirror an Annabeth saw her eyes. Her new eyes widened but she accepted this fact and went and stood next to Percy.

"Nico DiAngelo" Chaos said. I stepped forward. " you shall be blessed by Nyx and given the power over fire. I was confused. Wasn't Nyx the primordial of the night?

"But...she's the primordial of the night" Annabeth said confused.

"Yes, but what makes shadows?" Nyx said. Her voice was dark yet beautiful at the same time.

"Fir—oohh" Annabeth said.

"Yes child." With that she shrunk, placed her hand on my forehead and I felt power surge through my body. After she did this she went and sat back on her throne as I looked in the mirror. My eyes were the same as Annabeth's but my pupils were red, not blue.

The same process happened with Thalia and Grover. With Thalia getting air from Ouranos and Grover getting earth from Gaia. Their eyes went their respective colour, Black and white; and black and green.

Then came the time when it was Percy. The same process that happened to us happened but his eyes just went pure black and he was given power over all four elements, as well as the power to create vortexes, like Chaos.

"My head archer, Will will be showing you round. He's just outside" Chaos gestured to the door. All of us walked out.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬LINEBREAK¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

"Hello!" The guy named Will said. He had eyes like ours but pink pupils. He had a plain black t-shirt on and black chinos. He had neat brown hair, combed down. " You must be the Generals" ,He gestured to us, " And the commander."

"Yeah that's us" Percy told him.

"Brilliant!" Will said. "Lets get started!"

He started to lead us round, showing us the mess hall, the bedrooms, the training room and the rec room. Whilst doing this, he told us a bit about himself.

"I'm a son of Apollo but I never went to camp half-blood. I know all about it though. Since I'm the head archer I got blessed by Eros, primordial of love. That means I never miss, I can sense love and I can help with love issues" He looked at Thalia and I. I just smiled

We were in a corridor and I saw a human shadow. Funny thing was, I couldn't tell who it was, even though I'm a son of Hades

"Who's that guy?" Percy said pointing towards the black shadow slipping away.

"Oh" ,Will exclaimed, "that's the assassin"

"Is he any good?" Thalia asked

"Have you ever wondered how the greatest criminals in history just disappear or die?" we just nodded.

"So?" Annabeth asked.

"It was him who killed them. Napoleon, Hitler" Will told us. I just processed that fact. My only though was

"_WHAAAAAAAAAAT?"_

"What, Hitler!", shouted Annabeth. Huh...I think like Annabeth. Not bad

"Haven't you thought of how Hitler managed to get a gun and shoot himself in a guarded bunker?" ,Will said with a smile, "It's amazing what the mist can do to mortals". There was a shocked silence. "All right moving on!" he said clapping his hands together.

After we looked round the palace we went to the training room again. A guy in gold was training there with a scythe.

"Hey Will!" He said destroying bronze automations of hellhounds, hydras and demigods with ease. He seemed to be moving inhumanely fast. The automations were moving very slow as well.

"Who's that guy?" Annabeth asked

"The assassin" Will said matter-of-factly

"That same gu-"

"Yep, thats him" Will replied

"But how did he hide from us? He dressed in gold!" Percy asked

"I'll let him tell you that." Will told us before shouting, " Hey δολοφόνος ! **(sounds like ' a-ven-o-ph-o-nos) **

"Avenophonos?" Percy asked, confused.

"Yeah that assassin in Greek isn't it?" Will said

"Yeah, it is" Annabeth supplied

"Mhm. Call him Aven or phonos for short until you know his real name." Will told us.

"But what is his real name?" Annabeth asked. She hated not knowing.

"It's not my place to say" Will replied

**Llewelyn's pov**

I saw them talking with Will, most likely about me and then I saw Will start leading them towards me.

"Oh goody." I muttered sarcastically. "More questions." Even though I _wanted _to be friends with them, I hated being asked questions about my life. I wanted to shadow travel off but I knew I needed to talk to them. As soon as they came to me, Annabeth spoke

"Who are you? Why are your eyes gold and black? Where do you come from? Who is your godly parent?" She then stopped to take a breath.

"Woah Annabeth. Breath" Percy told her before she could ask anything else.

"I'll answer the questions in the order you said" I told the heavily breathing Annabeth. " Firstly, My name is Llewelyn. Second, Because I was blessed by the primordial Chronos. I come from here. I think. Finally, I don't have a godly 'parent'. My parents are Nyx and Erberus."

"Yeah, thats Llewelyn for you" Will said as he smiled. I smiled back.

"Will, you are needed with the archers" I told him

"Sure thing, I'll leave them here to watch you train..."

"Sure..." ,I said hesitantly, "If they want to" I was sincerely hoping that they didn't

"I'd love to see you train!" Nico exclaimed. I inwardly groaned.

"Ok" The others said.

"Well...I'd better go" Will said.

"Yeah. You go" I told my best friend. He walked off.

**Grover's pov**

Llewelyn's scythe shrank to a watch, and turned to us.

"How do you want to see me train? Classic or Modern?" Percy flinched

"Sorry. That brought back memory's of my first quest." I remembered Ares asking him how he wanted to get smashed, classic or modern.

"Yeah I remember" I said

"Me too" Annabeth said

"Well, what are your weapons?" Thalia asked. Llewelyn brought out two pistols.

"These." He said. Nico looked at them in awe

"Are they made out of stygian iron? And what bullets do they fire?" He asked

"Yes and chaotic silver, to kill wolves such as lycron" Llewelyn answered.

"Oh. That makes sense." Nico said

Llewelyn brought out a black glowstick.

"And this" He said.

" Um...what is it?" Percy asked.

"Well, like your sword, it shrinks into something smaller."

"Oh ok. But what is the weapon?" Llewelyn snapped the glowstick, making it glow black. Suddenly an RPG was in his hands.

"This" Llewelyn said nonchalantly.

"Woah!" I didn't even look at him because I knew who said it. Nico.

"Oh yeah! How could I forget! I have these." Llewelyn exclaimed, showing us a tattoo of a grenade on his hand. Suddenly, a golden grenade appeared in his hand! We all jumped back.

"Wo-"

"Shush Nico" Thalia said sternly.

"Ok..." Llewelyn shrank all his weapons back down other than his pistols, which he put on his back.

"As for classic..." ,He brought out a scythe, "The scythe of Chronos."

"We saw" Annabeth told the assassin

He took a spear off his back.

"This" Thalia smirked

"I'm brilliant with spears" She said. Llewelyn smiled

"Are you now?" He asked.

"Yep"

"Aaaaand, these." He brought out two daggers that were gold, bronze, silver, grey and blue.

"What metals are they made out of?" Percy asked

"Imperial gold" He pointed to the gold.

"Romans" I said

" Celestial bronze" He pointed to the bronze

" I guessed" Annabeth said

" Chaotic silver" He pointed to the silver

" Greek and Roman" Thalia said

" Stygian iron" he pointed to the grey

"Underworldly" Nico said excitedly

"Finally...Oceanic steel" He pointed to the blue

" I saw that in my dad's palace!" Percy exclaimed.

"Yeah." Llewelyn said smiling.

"That's it. So. Classic or modern" Percy didn't flinch this time.

"Modern!" Me, Nico and Thalia exclaimed.

"Sure" Percy and Annabeth said

"Ok! Lets get started!" He pulled out his pistols as bronze automations of People, Furies and Hellhounds came towards him. He shot a bronze person in the head.

"Fatality!" He said in the voice from mortal combat. Nico laughed.

**WOW GUYS! SO MANY REVEIWS. NOT. PLEASE. OVER 450 VIEWS BUT ONLY EIGHT REVEIWS? COME ON PEOPLE YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT!**

**REVEIW RESPONSE TIME! YAAAY!**

_**ID65**_

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW. YES I LIKE TO TRY TO PUT SOME HUMOR IN THERE.**

_**ALUGO09**_

**THANKS AGAIN FOR REVEIWING. YEAH, IT WOULD GET A BIT BORING IF IT WASN ALL IN PERCY'S POV THE WHOLE TIME. AND IT GIVES SUSPENSE.**

_**JR**_

**LOOK YOU CLEARLY DONT LIKE CHAOS STORYS, SO WHY READ THEM? THEY'RE A WASTE OF TIME IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEM. IN ANSWER TO YOUR QUESTION, THEY WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO HELP HEROES IF THEY WERE**

_**CNRBRR**_

**I DONT 'HATE' IT BUT IT IS UNREALISTIC...IF YOU CAN SAY THAT...**

**THANKS FOR THAT COMMENT! IT HELPS ME KEEP GOING AND GIVE'S ME ENTHUSIASM FOR THIS STORY.**

**2114 WORDS, MOST I'VE EVER WROTE! I'M GOING TO TRY TO MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONGER, CHAPTER BY CHAPTER, SO GET READY TO READ!**

**LLEW IS OUT!**


	4. (A SONG, PRAY TO APOLLO) not a chapter

**Hi guys...i know this isn't a chapter, so don't hate me please *dodges brick* but It was because I had writers block. Anyway I was on the beach and a few lyrics popped into my head. I turn them into PJO ones and eventually, you get this. Hope you like it. Here it is. **

"Demi-God Active"

Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa

I'm waking up to monster dust  
I wipe my brow, my bronze doesn't rust  
I'm slicing through, the monsters

I'm dodging left, swinging right, calling my friends to help me tonight  
This is it, the time has come

Woah

I'm warming up , godly blood in my veins  
Enough to make an earthquake  
We're gonna keep the god age, keep the god age  
We're gonna keep the god age, keep the god age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, Imagine Chaos, the void of Chaos  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, Imagine Chaos, the void of Chaos

I raise my sword, shout a battle cry  
We'll always be together, you and I  
We'll turn them gold, and into dust  
Whoa

I'm dodging left, swinging right, calling my friends to help me tonight  
This is it, the time has come

Woah

I'm warming up , godly blood in my veins  
Enough to make an earthquake  
We're gonna keep the god age, keep the god age  
We're gonna keep the god age, keep the god age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, Imagine Chaos, the void of Chaos  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, Imagine Chaos, the void of Chaos

All Heroes go, the gods haven't lost  
Deep in my heart, I know there'll be a cost

I'm warming up , godly blood in my veins  
Enough to make an earthquake  
We're gonna keep the god age, keep the god age  
We're gonna keep the god age, keep the god age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, Imagine Chaos, the void of Chaos  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, Imagine Chaos, the void of Chaos

**So...what did you think? Leave me a thought in the comments of what you think. Good/bad/ugly (Had to put that XD) /terrible/awesome/ that sort of random stuff...**

**Also! I'm looking for a Beta for my story, and yes, the next chapter will be up soon...soon...**

**Also again! If you like this song, I'm probably going to post it on YouTube but I'm gonna need a good singer. Of course I could ask my friends but only 1 likes PJO and isn't a very good singer (Sorry Will, the bow master). PM or leave a comment if you would like to or leave a comment if you wouldn't...I don't mind...**

**sooo...yeah...that about concludes it for this...soo...F&amp;F and R&amp;R people!**

**LLEW IS OUT *Melts into shadows***


	5. Things happen

**HEY GUYS! I'M BACK...PLEASE DONT KILL ME...*dodges an assortment of items***

**I'M JUST GONNA GET ON WITH IT...YOU'RE ALL PROBABLY WAITING TO READ. OH AND ****IMPORTANT: READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM****. OK LETS GO...**

**DISCLAIMER: I. DONOT. OWN. THE FRANCHISE OF PERCY JACKSON OR HEROES OF OLYMPUS. MR RICKY RIORDAN OWNS IT.**

**¬¬¬¬10 years later¬¬¬¬**

**Percy's pov**

I walked down the corridors of the palace and headed to the mess hall. The mess hall was where all the chaos army ate...obviously. As I walked in the hall went quiet for a few seconds to pay their respect

"Come on guys, you know I don't like it when you do that" I told them and they cracked up, they had obviously planned this.

"Yeah, sure. Come and sit down Omega" Annabeth told me and the rest of the army went back to talking, laughing, eating and doing things like that.

The reason Annabeth called my Omega was because I was the last to join the army and also, no one in the army, bar Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, Grover, Will and Llewelyn, knew who I was. I looked over to the fire table and saw a lizard scampering across the table, jumping on a Latino boy's head. I inwardly laughed as I saw how Frank and Leo had bonded. My smile dropped when I remembered how they died. To storm or fire the world must fall...we thought this meant Leo, but when the chance was shown, it was Frank who took the burden.

_-flashback-_

_Gaia was rising, Hazel and Leo's blood had been spilt and she looked at the fight. I looked over to her and started to run towards her, riptide out. She laughed when she saw me coming. I shouted_

"_For Olympus!" and swung riptide down at her head. The blade bounced off her skin as she laughed at my feeble attempt. She lifted her hand up and an earthen hand exploded from the ground and started to force all the air out of my body. _

"_Puny Demigod. You think you can defeat a primordial?!" She exclaimed triumphantly. I looked around, The Olympians were chained up and the demigods were surrounded._

"_Give up Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon. You have lost the war" Out of the corner of my eye I could see Frank, who was close to the Olympians, slowly getting out his stick of firewood. I knew what this meant. The chains the Olympians were in were the same ones that held Thantanos. He waited until the giants weren't looking and he lit the stick on fire. He placed the flame by the chains and they slowly started to melt. I knew what I had to do then. Keep Gaia distracted._

"_We will prevail!" I shouted at her "Romans and Greeks together can beat you and send you to the void" She laughed as if that was impossible. I sneaked a glance at Frank, Zeus, Mars, Athena, Poseidon, Juno and Ceres were free. I looked again, his stick had almost burnt out! Zeus was helping him but there wasn't much he could do. Meanwhile, the rest of the gods sheltered them so that no one could see what they were doing. I looked back at Gaia._

"_You may laugh, but arrogance will be your demise!" She just looked at me as if I was a dog who'd done something funny._

_Franks POV (in the flashback)_

_I looked at the chains, freeing more of the gods and demigods. I could feel Mars giving me strength to carry on. I looked back at the chains and found that they had melted. Not wanting to waste the fire, I moved onto the next chain. Black spots danced in my eyes as I melted the chains chains holding the gods. I could hear Percy keeping Gaia distracted and I knew he knew what I was doing. I got to the final chain and looked at my stick. It had gone. I knew what this meant and I looked at Hazel sadly. I was going to miss her. I felt Mars put a hand on my forehead and I laid down. Black clouded my vision and I felt the warmth of Hazel on me, on last time, before the darkness consumed me. _

_Percy's POV (Still Flashback)_

_I glanced at Frank only to find he was on the floor with Hazel sobbing over his body. Anger coursed through my veins as I charged Gaia again. Surprised by this sudden action she was pushed back a bit, towards the sea, my home turf. I looked back at the Gods and Demigods and saw they were glaring angrily at the giants, Mars and Hazel especially. They all got up and shouted a battle cry, startling the Giants and Gaia. Using this to our advantages, we took the chance. I got Gaia to the surf and the gods and demigods killed nearly all of the Giants, quite quickly, it seemed to me. Stupid ADHD. The remaining giants fled, once they saw their brothers defeated. I raised my hand and the water created a hand identical to mine. This was sapping a lot of my energy, until Dad gave me extra strength. I clenched my hand and the water turned into a fist. Gaia looked at me like I was mad and she started to walk towards me, summoning some earthborn to keep everyone occupied. I punched my fist forward and the water one smashed her in the back of the head. She was struck to the sand and, using my chance, I rushed up to her and plunged riptide into her back. Silver ichor of the primordials oozed out of her back as she screamed in pain. I slashed at the back of her head once, twice, three times and silver ichor flooded out. She looked at me, hate evident in her eyes._

"_I'll come back! You can't make me fade! Only Chaos can do that!" With that she disintegrated into silver dust, her essence going to Tarturus._

_I looked back at the Demigods and Gods only to find them crowded round Four figures, I looked and saw they were fallen demigods. I looked closer and my eyes widened in horror. Loosing Frank was bad enough but not Leo, Reyna and Hazel. There was another fallen demigod who I recognised as Pollux, son of Dionysus. I fell to my knees and cried. Annabeth ran up to me and hugged me, tears falling freely from her eyes._

_-End of Flashback-_

I looked back over at my table and I saw Annabeth watching me. I smiled at her to show that everything was fine. She smiled back and gestured for me to sit next to her. I nodded and looked over the command table once more. I saw Llewelyn laughing with his friend Melody. She was the only one he would laugh with, he smiled and was fun to be around on his own, but Melody was the only one who brought out the best in him. I sat down with Annabeth and started to eat my blue pizza.

**===Llewelyn's POV===**

I laughed at Mel's joke and ate a bit more of my food. A bit about Mel, you see, Athena and Poseidon weren't always rivals. They did quite like each other at one point...and yeah...you see where I'm going...she was really smart AND had awesome water powers...She was also blessed by Anake, primordial of Destiny, Wife of Chronos. I finished my food and she had too so I said to her

"Hey I'm going to go to the training room, see you there" She replied,

" I swear you're always at the training room"

" Well...maybe..." She laughed at my reply

"All right, see you there" I heard her reply as I shadow travelled there. It wasn't far but I had a plan. I hid in the shadows by the door and waited. She walked in and I jumped her

"BOO!" I shouted and she screamed as I laughed. I got blasted with a wave of water for my joke but you know, it was worth it.

"You know I hate it when you do that!" She screamed at me. Well, not screamed but you get the picture.

"It was worth it, you should have seen the look on your face! I wish I had a camera, oh wait, I did!" I had frozen time, got a camera, took a picture, put it back and played time so fast that she didn't know any different. I summoned the photo, the look on her face was priceless. I burst out laughing again, with got me blasted with another wave of water. I just reversed time on myself, making me dry. I pressed a button and some automations came out. I started to train.

**~~~~Third Person POV~~~~**

_**On Olympus**_

Zeus threw his bolt in the air, signifying a meeting. As the gods flashed in, he took time to take in their appearances. Poseidon and Athena had taken the deaths to their children the worst, worse than himself. He recalled the day when he had declared to the council that they were all dead.

_-Flashback-_

_He threw his bolt into the air several times, signifying that this was a very urgent meeting. All the gods flashed in immediately and he could see Poseidon and Athena had been crying. He almost cried himself when Hades told him. He had invited Hades to the meeting as well, it was close to the winter solstice anyway, and he had changed personality anyway..._

_As they all fell silent he made the announcement_

"_Brothers, Sisters, Sons and Daughters, today, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Nico DiAngelo, Thalia Grace and Grover Underwood, some of the most important demigods, and the chosen one of Pan, died yesterday" He looked down, tears threatening to spill from his eyes as he thought about his daughters second death. He looked around, Artemis was in tears, she had loved Thalia like a sister, which she was, a sister, yet more than that. Ares looked happy that Percy was dead, but sad at the same time. He was probably hoping Percy would be granted immortality and be made a god so that he could fight him all the time. Apollo had tears in his eyes, he was like an older brother to Percy and Zeus always had a sneaking suspicion that he fancied Thalia, something he would NOT approve of. Demeter and Dionysus were indifferent. Hermes looked sad, he was probably thinking of how Percy had saved Luke. Hestia was in tears and Hades looked like he was going to cry. Athena and Poseidon _were _crying. Heaphestus was a bit less indifferent that Demeter and Aphrodite was crying, black streaks running down her face. He guessed she was thinking about 'Percabeth'. Hera hadn't liked Annabeth or Thalia and was trying to hide her small smile. _

_-End of Flashback-_

¦¦¦¦¦**Chaos's**** POV¦¦¦¦¦**

I decided when I was going to tell Percy that I was going to write books about his quests and that they would be viral. I go to earth regularly and use the desguise of a mortal man. In fact, part of me was there as the male, growing up. I would call the book series 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians' for the first Great Prophesy and 'Heroes of Olympus' for the second one. When I went to Earth I used an Earthen name. I went by Rick Riordan

**Hi guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages its just that I kind of lost inspiration for the story early on. Not to mention I am starting my GCSE's this year and am stressed about that. Thanks everyone who waited and I will try to upload one every 2 months at most. I can't write everyday and only get to write at the weekends . But I promise I won't ever delete this story. **

**Review response time!**

_**ID65**_

Awesome! Super long chapter I like! Also those are some pretty sick weapons :) I like!

**Thank you! They are aren't they?**

_**Magnusthered1999**_

Update please

**Bam! Just did**

_**GoldenGleam**_

So cool!MOrtal COMbat!

**Won't say I know the game but I like putting in references. Expect a few more of them. **

_**Connie rose**_

Its nice to know I'm not the only one who does things like this! It was good!__

**Thank you! The support is appreciated!**

_**Loves**____**To Read anything**_

love it. keep updating please.__

**Thank You!**

_**demilovato4eva**__** (guest)**_

That is an awesome song its really good__

**Thank youuuuuuu!**

_**Katie (guest)**_

Plz keep writing__

**I will don't worry**

_**Guest**_

Type your review for this chapter here...

**This is where you write your caring and supportive review...**

_**Abi (guest)**_

LOVE IT! ️️️️

**THANK YOU!**

**Seriously guys, thank you for all the reviews, they keep me happy :).**

**Thanks to all who Loved, Followed and Reviewed!**

**-Llew is out!**


	6. What in the World?

**A/N At the end**

_**Disclaimer: Any thing that is copyrighted, tmed e.t.c Belongs to their respective owners**_

**Percy's POV**

**10 years later**

Let me tell you something about the past decade...it was hard as fuuu...yeah...if you think you know training well then you'll be in for a jolt if you ever join...I'll give you a comparison. If a year of training at camp = 1, then a year of training in the void = 9001. Does that help? Thought so. Even so, it was definitely for the best, we've had some pretty tough fights in our time but we've only lost about Ten soldiers in all of them combined. By 'we' I mean the army. Talking of the army let me tell you how it is laid out.

Chaos

Commander

4 Generals.

Each General has 2 lieutenants

Foot Soldiers

The generals are in charge of an element each. Fire, Earth, Water and Air. However, because enemies will know there is 4 elements in the army, we have a different general with the element. Grover is with the fire soldiers, because his earth powers can block any water ones. Annabeth is with the earth soldiers because of enemy fire users. Thalia is with the water soldiers, to redirect lightning because, you know, water is a great conductor. Which leaves Nico with the Air soldiers, just because there is no other element left.

So anyway, I was training with some automations when Will ran in.

" Hey, Chaos wants to see you" I looked over to him

"Yeah ok" With that I broke myself down into tiny water molecules and travelled over to Chaos. A nifty little trick I had learned in my time with Chaos.

A minute later I was there.

"Chaos, what's wrong?" I asked, secretly hoping that I would be finally going on a mission. I had been training for 10 years and I thought I was ready to finally go on a mission. As if he had read my mind he looked at me with that twinkle in his eye and smirk that I had learnt meant trouble.

"You're going on a mission" He said looking at me amused. Probably read my mind.

"Yes Percy I know you've been bored but you need to train."

"Blah blah blah" I joked

He turned more serious now.

"You can take one person with you. I suggest Mrs Jackson." I blushed, I had proposed to Annabeth when I was 22 and we got married a couple of months later.

"Yeah, may I ask why?" Of course I was gonna take her. We had done everything together for 4 years **(He's 27 now)**

"This is a thing that requires lots of logic. Mrs Jackson has that doesn't she?" I nodded furiously. She definitely did. She was probably smarter than Athena herself.

"Soo...when do we go?" I asked

"As soon as possible,"Chaos replied, "And you will be going to the fiery moon Io that orbits around the gas giant Jupiter.

"Ok then, will we take the warp ship?" I had been itching to try that out.

"No, this will be a good test for you abilities of portal creation" Ah. Yeeah..I dread to think where we will end up.

"Have at least a little faith in yourself Percy" He said to me putting a small bit of hope in that chasm of unhopefulness.

"Yeah ok.."

**~A couple of hours later, on the moon Io~**

"Done!" I exclaimed gratefully. I could finally go back to Chaos' planet and see Thalia and Nico. Annabeth looked round to me and we shared a kiss.

"Lets go home then" She said, waiting for me to create a portal.

"Sure" I said, creating a portal in front of us. We stepped through together.

The first feeling I got was falling. I panicked but then remembered my powers. I quickly changed the wind direction and power so that we were slowly floating down.

"Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed. I grinned sheepishly. We got down to the ground and I looked around. We were in a dry, barren desert with a couple of mountains dotted around here and there

"Where are we?" I breathed.

"A good question _boy_" A voice said from behind me. I spun around to see a man with grey hair but giant muscles, like a stronger Ares. He had a double bladed battle axe in his hand that glinted in the sunlight.

"Who are you!" I asked him

"Why, I am Ourea the primordial of the mountains and it was I who got you here" I looked at him with malice. Behind me, Annabeth gasped. Ourea raised his axe and swung at me with a chop downwards. I quickly jumped back and the axe hit the sand in front of me. I looked for Annabeth but she had gone. Suddenly a knife appeared in the primordial's back and dust and silver ichor flowed from it.

"You stupid girl!" He roared and backhanded her into a rock.

"Annabeth!" I screamed. Red clouded my vision and I charged the primordial, I brought riptide out and uncapped it. I swung Riptide in an arc but he just stepped back. I lit myself on fire and attacked him again. And again. And again. He seemed impossible to beat! It was like the earth was healing him! It probably was to be honest. I remembered the fight I had had 12 years ago with my half brother in the Labyrinth. I had to use the same tactic. But there wasn't any chains dangling from above like last time...Suddenly my mind came to a conclusion and I almost kicked myself. I rose into the air and used the air to lift him up to

"WHAT!? WHAT IS THIS?!" he shouted as he rose up into the air I slashed at him and silver ichor splattered onto the sand. Suddenly, as I concentrated on keeping him up, he threw his axe at me with such precision that I didn't have time to dodge it. I fell to the floor. I suppose he thought he could leave me for a bit as he stalked his way over to Annabeth.

"Annabeth!" I shouted, but she didn't hear me. She was still unconscious. He raised his axe over his head and took aim at Annabeth's neck.

"The first blood in a new war!" He shouted, his eyes shining with glee and he started cackling like a madman.

"No!" I screamed and managed to shoot a torrent of water at him, blasting him off course and his axe hit the burning sand.

"GAH!" You shall pay boy! Being the Chosen of Chaos does not matter to me!" He shouted at me as he charged at me. I concentrated over my power over water and willed a small lake to appear in the desert. _That took a lot of the energy I have left _I thought to myself. It was hard to will water into existence. I then froze the water, taxing me of more of my precious energy. He ran onto the slippery ice field and face-planted the ice, breaking his nose as he got a silver nose bleed. I ran up to him, having perfect control on the ice and sliced at him. Silver ichor from the scars he had started to bleed out. I blasted him with a plume of fire and he got burns. A lot of them. He got up and slashed at me, catching me off guard, because I thought that he'd be down for a couple of seconds and I could have a few seconds of rest bite.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

The intense battle lasted for hours upon hours with neither fighter gaining the upper hand. Soon day became night and the battle still carried on. However, what neither fighter had seen, was that Annabeth had become conscious. She stepped into the lake created by Percy's will power and the big gash on the back of her head healed. You may be wondering how she did this without being noticed. Well, she had her invisibility cap on, and with that magic, neither Ourea nor Percy could see her. However, as the fight continued, both Percy and Ourea pushed away and tried to get a bit of rest. Percy stepped into the lake to heal and felt another presence in the lake. He froze, and willed himself to know who that person was. He relaxed and allowed himself a small smile when he felt it was Annabeth. He dipped his head underwater and felt Annabeth do it too. He decided to try what he had done with Tyson, those fifteen years ago. He called out to Annabeth mentally.

"_Annabeth?" _ He questioned, sending his thought through the water.

"_Percy? Is that you?"_ Came the anxious reply

"_Yeah, that's me. Are you ok? I had no idea that you'd healed" _ He told her worriedly, swimming closer to where he felt her.

"_Yeah, I'm ok now," _Annabeth sent back _"But I think you'd better get ready, Ourea looks like he's better. Also, make him fight you in the water- It's much smarter"_

Percy face palmed at himself that he didn't think of that earlier. He forced the air to push Ourea in to the water, and then solidified it under his feet so he wouldn't touch the floor. From then he slashed, hacked and stabbed at the primordial, the silver ichor tainting the water he had created. Finally, Ourea's knees buckled and he was on the solidified water, silver ichor bleeding from everywhere on him.

"Tell me your plans!" Percy demanded, with Annabeth becoming visible to help interrogate him

"NEVER!" Ourea shouted, not willing to give away his plans lest his master haunt them him in the void.

Percy stabbed him in the gut, but failed to realise that Ourea was in so much pain, his nervous system wasn't really registering any more pain that what he already had. Which was quite a lot. Percy had never done an interrogation before, not really knowing how, and not really wanting to.

"Fine!" Percy said through gritted teeth. "We'll take you back to the Alpha planet and interrogate you there!" Annabeth nodded at his logic and Percy stared to slowly open a portal back to the planet .

They stepped through and saw darkness.

_What is this!? _Percy thought. This wasn't the Alpha planet! Where were they?!

**So um...heh...I...uh...got nothing...Yeah...I decided to get off my lazy arse and do some writing. Anyway, hope you guys are all ok. I will reply to reviews via PM and if you don't have an account I'm sorry, make one. =)**

**~Llew**


End file.
